The Marauders' Tale
by Tori Winter
Summary: Go back in time as we follow the adventures of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in their adventures at Hogwarts, becoming animagi to protect a friend, and fighting in the First Wizarding War to protect everything they know and love. They prove that family isn't whose blood you have, but who you hold close to your heart.
1. Meeting

Chapter One

"You'll make us proud, James," Mr. and Mrs. Potter had said to their son.

"Stay safe, Remus," the Lupins warned worriedly.

"Make some friends, Peter," the Pettigrews suggested.

The Blacks said nothing to Sirius. They weren't there to see Sirius off at Platform 9 ¾ as the rest of the boys' parents had. So Sirius just told himself, "Don't be a disappointment." And he stepped onto the train.

The Hogwarts Express left the station at exactly 9:00 am on September 1st, 1971. It was the first year for the four boys, as well as many others. James had already situated himself in a train car alone when the lankier, shaggy-haired boy, Sirius Black, entered the car.

"Is anyone sitting here with you?" he asked James. "My cousin won't let me sit with her and her friends, and I don't know anyone else."

"Go right ahead," James responded, motioning to the empty seat across from him. He had a chocolate frog stuffed in his mouth. He quickly swallowed it before continuing. "I wasn't sure if anyone was going to sit in here."

Sirius smirked. "Maybe not with you hoarding all of those chocolate frogs," he joked.

James grinned slyly. "They'd only come to steal them from me," he snickered. Then he sat up straight and took a bite out of another. "They're my favorite candy, you see. My mum would always give me chocolate frogs when I was feeling sick. So I'd fake getting sick a lot just so I could have them."

"You'd think she would've caught on," Sirius rolled his eyes.

James shrugged. "I think she has," he admitted. "But I'm their only son, and they only want what's best, you know?"

Sirius pursed his lips and sighed through his nose. "I wish I could say the same," he responded, remembering what he told himself on the platform.

Wiping his hands on his shirt, James finished his most recent chocolate frog. "Where are my manners?" he fumbled, stretching out his still slightly chocolate-covered hand. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm James Potter."

Shaking his new friend's hand, Sirius cracked a small smile. "I'm Sirius Black," he returned.

"Whoa, from THE Black family? You guys are famous in the wizarding world!" James exclaimed.

Before Sirius could reply, there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me," said the blonde-haired boy. "D'you mind if I sit with you? No one else has been quite agreeable." The other two nodded and he sat next to Sirius. "I'm Peter. Sorry to intrude."

James shook his head. "It's fine," he assured him. "We were actually just introducing ourselves. I'm James Potter, and this here is the one-and-only, famous Sirius Black. We're among royalty!"

Sirius grunted. "I'm nothing like my family," he muttered.

"Aww, come on, you have to have some of that Black blood in you!" James prodded. "You'll be in Slytherin like the rest of them soon enough."

Peter shrugged. "I dunno, I could see him being a Hufflepuff, honestly," he offered, seeing that Sirius was uncomfortable.

James chortled at the mere idea of this. "A Hufflepuff? You aren't giving this guy enough credit!" he laughed. "What about Ravenclaw? Are you smart, bud?"

Tears started welling up in young Sirius' eyes. "All I know is that no matter where I'm sorted, I'm going to disappoint my family!" he blurted out. "If I'm put in Slytherin like the rest of them, I know I'm not going to be good enough to live up to the family name! And anywhere else, they might as well disown me!"

This silenced the other two. Peter leaned over to Sirius. "You know, Sirius, there's nothing wrong with being different," he assured him. "You should live up to your own expectations. Not your family's. So what if you're not in Slytherin?"

"And if your parents disown you, you can be a part of my family," James told him confidently.

"I just met you," Sirius sniffled, wiping his tears away.

James shrugged. "So what? My mum would love another son. She always said she wish could have had another, but it just never worked out."

It was quiet again. "My cousin, Narcissa," Sirius started again. "She's a fifth year this year. I was hoping she could protect me, you know? I'm afraid she won't ever talk to me again."

Peter placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You know what my mum always told me about family?" he began. "She told me, 'family isn't whose blood you have running through your veins. Family are those who love and care about you the most.'"

Looking back, Sirius believed that that's when he decided that those two were his real family.

Just then, two others walked into the car. A young red-headed girl and a black-haired boy.

The girl smiled at them. "Sorry, I guess this car's full."

James flashed a smile back at her. "You can take a seat if you'd like, miss," he invited her. He sneered at her friend. "Might not be enough room for your friend though. Sorry."

The girl frowned. "I don't really want to leave Sev alone," she said.

The boy, Sev, shook his head. "It's fine," he told her.

She put her hand on his arm. "No, I'm staying with you, it's fine," she assured him. "Maybe make conversation?"

Sev scowled and turned back to the boys. "So," he started awkwardly. "Where are you hoping to be sorted?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad!" James announced boisterously. "Got a problem with that?"

Sev shook his head. "No. If you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy-"

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius joined in, deciding to tease this boy as well. Hearing his friend's confidence gave him some spirit as well. Peter frowned at the other two.

With this, Sev left the door. The girl practically growled at them as she left as well.

* * *

"_Black, Sirius!_"

A young Professor McGonagall called out names from a scroll to step forward and be sorted. A couple of students had already been sorted, and now it was young Sirius' turn. As he walked up the steps to sit on the stool, he felt a rock in his stomach. Those four steps felt like four thousand.

But he finally sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. He heard nothing at first - maybe he wasn't magical after all, and his family was right about him being a Squib. He would be just like Marius Black, so many years before him. He couldn't bear it. He just couldn't. He-

"Sirius Black!" the Hat bellowed out. Sirius was startled by this big, booming voice. "A little jumpy, are we? Let's see...let's see...you've got a bit of history here. I sorted your sister Narcissa into Slytherin about five years ago. I sorted the whole family into Slytherin, too. Ready to carry on the family line?"

"No," the young boy murmured.

"What's that?" the Hat whispered back. "Did you say no? But don't you want to continue the legacy?"

"I'm not like them," Sirius breathed. "I'm not a legacy. I'm not. I'm different. I _want_ to be different. So please, anywhere but there. I don't care what happens to me with them. Just anywhere else."

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "You think you can choose where you go?" he teased. "Only I know where you go." There was a pause. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Exhale. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. As the entirety of the Gryffindor tabled burst into applause, he caught a peak at his cousin across the hall. She refused to make eye contact with him, her arms folded across her chest. But at that moment, he didn't care. He felt a little safer here.

"_Evans, Lily!"_

James leaned over to Peter. "She's cute, don't you think?"

Peter nudged his new friend. "You don't even know her! You insulted her on the train!"

"I just said she was cute!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A few more students later. "_Lupin, Remus._"

A frail, sickly-looking boy made his way up to the stool. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days. He seemed more afraid that many of the other first years.

Peter leaned over to James this time. "You know how you said your mum would give you chocolate when you were sick?"

James nodded. "Yeah?"

Peter pointed at Remus. "Maybe you should give some to him," he suggested. "Might do him good."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Not long until both Peter and James were both sorted into Gryffindor as well. They joined Sirius and Remus, who had situated himself with him as well. Lily Evans sat a few seats down, looking attentively at the next student.

"_Snape, Severus!_"

"Hey, it's that boy from before," Sirius said to James, both of them now interested.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The two boys snickered as Lily sounded disappointed.

And the feast began.


	2. The Shack

Chapter Two

There was something off about the frail, sickly-looking boy, Remus Lupin. He would disappear about one day out of a month. James would often joke that it was "his time of the month," much to the disgust of the girls who would overhear. But even still, James, Sirius, and Peter invited Remus to be friends with them.

But still, beknownst to their knowledge, Remus would go away once a month to protect the students and faculty around him. When he was younger, he had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback and thus transformed into a werewolf every full moon. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both agreed that it would be best that he be sent to the abandoned shack outside of Hogsmeade so he could not hurt anyone. Instead, he started to bite and scratch himself, and when he came back from his trip, he would never answer his friends' questions as to why.

Finally, by their second year, they could take it no more. They all figured out that Remus would go away on the night the full moon came. So they waited, watching Remus from around corners, and sneaking out behind him as he left alone. They followed him all the way to Hogsmeade, where they saw him go off into the abandoned shack alone.

"Should we follow him?" Sirius asked James, who stopped in confusion.

"I don't know," James replied. This was unusual, as James was always so sure of everything, including his plans. But they weren't expecting this. They didn't know how to confront him.

"Maybe we should come back?" Peter suggested. "Or leave him alone? There's probably a reason he hasn't told us."

But as they started to turn away, they heard the most horrendous, ear-splitting shrieks coming from the shack, as if someone was screaming. It almost sounded as if a wolf was howling.

James whipped back around. "Or we can go help him!" he exclaimed. "Remus!" He bolted down the down the cobblestone path and hurdled over the fence to the shack, Sirius and Peter close behind.

The three practically kicked the door in. What they saw was not anything they ever expected. Clothes were shredded and blood was on the floor. In front of them was a disgruntled, bleeding wolf-like figure.

Sirius whipped out his wand. "What is that THING and what has it done with Remus?!" he shouted.

The wolf barked and snapped at him. Sirius shot a warning shot at the ground. "Stay back!" he growled at the beast. The wolf flashed its teeth at Sirius.

James was about to take out his wand and then he realized. "Wait a second," he gasped. "Sirius, put your wand away!"

"Put it away?" Sirius repeated. "James, are you bloody mad?"

James lowered Sirius' arm. "Sirius, this IS Remus!" he explained. "He's-"

"A werewolf," Peter finished. "It all makes sense, why he always disappears on the full moon."

Sirius still remained defensive. "Why isn't he attacking?" he asked.

"I think he recognizes us," James guessed. He moved slightly towards Remus. "Hey, Remus, it's us, your friends. We're not going to go anywhere, okay. We'll be here." He stuck his hand out towards him.

Remus snapped at James. Luckily, the latter managed to pull away quickly. Bad idea. "Okay, we'll be right outside," he corrected himself.

The three moved outside and sat outside the door, barely speaking a word all night as they listened to Remus' shrieks of pain. It was difficult to hear their friend like that. They wanted to help, but they didn't want to risk being turned into werewolves themselves. Plus, if Professor McGonagall found out they had snuck out after-hours and gotten transformed into werewolves, they'd never hear the end of it. They honestly didn't know which fate was worse.

By the time morning came, the three hadn't slept at all. Their eyes burned and the sun rising over the hill was almost the bane of their existence. Almost, except it meant Remus' screaming would stop. James opened the door and a naked Remus was lying there naked, cut up and bloody on the floor.

"Morning," James greeted his friend, as if there was nothing different.

Remus looked up at James. He remembered him being there. "I didn't bite you, did I?"

James shook his head. "Almost got me, but I was too quick for ya," he responded, kneeling down. He pointed back at Sirius. "That one there almost blew your head off."

"It was self-defense!" Sirius retorted.

Remus smirked slightly. "I understand, and you would have had every right to do so," he replied. "Did you sleep?"

"Not a wink," Peter jumped in. "We couldn't. We had to stay up, just in case you needed us."

James nodded in agreement. "Why were you screaming, Remus?" he asked his friend. "Those shrieks were terrible."

Remus looked at the floor. "I can't bite anyone, or anything," he explained. "I get frustrated and bit and scratch myself. It hurts. At least there's no risk there. I can't turn myself into a double werewolf."

James laughed. "You could be like a super werewolf!" he chuckled, his eyes lighting up. But look on Remus' face told him that this wasn't the time. So he reached into his cloak pocket and took out a chocolate bar. "Eat this."

Remus stared at the chocolate as if it was a completely foreign object. "Why?"

James shoved it closer to the naked boy. "You need it," he told him. "My mom gives me chocolate when I'm sick, and I always feel better."

Remus took the chocolate and started to eat it slowly, but before long quickly scarfed it down. It seemed like forever since he last ate something.

Sirius kneeled down with James. "We want to help you, Remus," he told his friend. "We need to figure out how though."

Peter leaned against the wall. "Remus, are only humans affected by a werewolf bite, or are animals as well?" he asked his friend, who was swallowing the last of the chocolate.

Remus licked his fingers. "Just humans," he confirmed. "I've bitten other animals and nothing has happened to them."

This statement caused Peter to lighten up with excitement. "Animagi!" he cried.

James turned around. "Gesundheit," he replied.

Peter sneered at James. "No, idiot, an animagus is a human who has the ability to turn into an animal at will," he explained to him. "It takes a lot of practice and willpower, but if we learn how to do that, we can help Remus during his transformations."

Sirius began to catch on. "That way, he wouldn't have to be alone," he added on.

"And we can help him become tame," James finished. "Peter, you're bloody brilliant!"

Remus tried to sit up a little straighter. "You guys would do that for me?"

Sirius smiled at Remus very lovingly. "We'd do anything for you," he assured him. He looked back at the others. "Now how would we go about doing this?"

"Professor McGonagall is a registered animgaus," Peter informed them. "We could never get her to teach us HOW to do it, but we could get information about it, at least."

Sirius scoffed. "She's not that easily fooled, Peter," he reminded him. "She would see right through us."

James smirked. "I could just turn on the old Potter charm and butter her up," he said, puffing out his chest. "

Remus shook his head. "You're so full of it, James," he told his friend.

Sirius gestured to Remus' naked body. "How are you going to get back to Hogwarts like this, though?" he mentioned, nodding his head towards the ripped clothes on the floor. "Do you want my jacket?"

Remus waved his hand to signal no thanks. "I'm okay," he responded. "I always bring an extra set of clothes for the morning. My mum spends a fortune on clothes for me, I swear."

James chuckled. "Not surprised," he shrugged. "A growing teenage son who also happens to be a werewolf. Every mother's worst nightmare!"

Remus rolled his eyes at James as he reached over into his bag for his extra clothes. Sirius shuffled a bit in his place. "Maybe we should clean you up?" he suggested. "You know, all that blood?"

The young werewolf paused. "I...I suppose that could be a good idea," he agreed. "There's a small pond out back."

Almost instantly, Sirius hopped up and went to get some, taking some of the tattered rags of Remus' old clothes with him. It was awkwardly silent for a moment. Remus exhaled. "Though I would really like to get dressed," he said.

James gave a half-smile. "It's Sirius," he reminded him. "He's always looking out for us. He cares."

As if on cue, Sirius came back into the shack with the water-soaked rags, and he immediately started to wipe Remus' wounds clean. The boys made a solemn vow to keep their friend safe, to help him, and to make sure he never felt alone ever again.


	3. McGonagall

Chapter Three

James, Sirius, and Peter knew that the journey to becoming animagi would be a difficult one. They knew it could possibly be painful if done wrong, and they could face harsh punishments if caught. But they also knew that they were willing to risk anything if it meant helping Remus during his transformations.

While they studied how to go about becoming animagi, they would accompany Remus to what was now called the Shrieking Shack every month. Remus slowly stopped attacking them, and they were even able to sit in the same room with him. Sirius made it a point to sneak out some raw meat from the kitchen so Remus wouldn't feel the need to bite at himself.

Remus explained how he became a werewolf after an especially grueling transformation. "My father once insulted another werewolf," he explained. "My father said that they deserved nothing but death. So, as revenge, he bit me. I was just a child, but he made my father eat his own words. There was no way he could wish death on his own son. My parents tried everything, looked everywhere to find a cure. But there was none. They were afraid to let me come to Hogwarts, but Professor Dumbledore insisted that I come, and he would be sure that I was safe. So every month, on the full moon, I am to come here to this abandoned shack and go through my transformation."

Peter had a confused look on his face. "But when a werewolf transforms, they lose all their human emotions and inhibitions," he stated. "Why didn't you try to kill us? To be honest, right now we should all either be werewolves or dead."

Remus shook his head. "I don't know," he confessed. "I want to say that some human part of me was still there. But that's probably not true. I honestly don't know why."

Meanwhile, James decided to become better acquainted with Professor McGonagall, who was a registered animagus and had a vast knowledge of the subject.

"Honestly, Potter, I don't know why you're asking me about this," she sighed, removing her reading glasses. "Or even why you have any interest. You'll be learning about it next year in my class."

James flashed his trademark grin. "It's just a general curiosity, professor," he assured her. "Now, what was the legal age for someone to be a registered animagus?"

"Mr. Potter…"

"It's just a curiosity."

McGonagall sighed again. "Eighteen is the minimum legal age to be a registered animagus."

"When did you start studying the skill?"

"I was about fourteen."

"And how old were you when you became an animagus?"

Professor McGonagall was becoming frustrated now. "Mr. Potter, I hardly see how that's relevant," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Curiosity, ma'am," he reminded her. "I just want to see how long it could possibly take."

She relaxed herself. "I was nineteen," she told him. "I will admit that I almost gave up at one point. It's a very complicated skill to master, and I was afraid I wasn't cut out for it. But I did it. Some can do it in a shorter time, some it takes longer. Some never get the skill at all. It depends on the person and their willpower."

James smiled at her. "That's very interesting, professor," he said, crossing one leg over the other. "And how can one typically tell what their animagus would be?"

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "It usually matches up with their patronus," she answered.

James nodded understandingly. "So your patronus is a cat?" he asked her.

She pursed her lips. "That is correct, Mr. Potter."

James stood up to leave. "Well, I think that's all the questions I have for right now," he told her, making his way towards the door. "I'll see you in class."

"I know why you're doing this, Potter," she stated, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

The boy turned around, giving a sheepish smile. "Excuse me?"

"Your friend, Remus," she continued. "You know about his lycanthropy. You and your friends want to be animagi so he doesn't have to be alone. Am I correct in assuming?"

He stepped towards her again. "How did you know?"

She folded her arms. "I may be getting older, but I'm not stupid," she informed him. "And I have to tell you, you're putting yourselves in grave danger by going out with him every month."

He sat back in the chair. "Professor, you have to understand, Remus is our friend," he half-pleaded. "He's like a brother to me. I can't turn my back on him. So many others would. We're not like that. We want to help."

Minerva shook her head in disbelief. "I can't advise it, Potter," she told him. "But I know your intentions are good. I won't stop you. I will look the other way on this. But if you are caught, I cannot do so."

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, professor," he exhaled. "You have no idea what this means."

She gave a light smile. "I know what it's like to care about someone, believe it or not," she assured him.

"Can I still come to you with questions?"

Minerva thought for a moment, then gave a nod. "You may."

James hopped up out of the chair and squeezed her hands. "Thank you so much!" he beamed. And he left the room with a skip in his step.

Young Potter made his way out of McGonagall's office and navigated his way to the library, where Peter, Remus,and Sirius were reading up on animagi and how to become one. Sirius raised his head from the book as he watched his friend approach.

"Well? Are you expelled?" he asked him.

James rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Sirius," he joked. "But McGonagall said it's okay, and she's going to answer any questions we have!"

Peter raised his head next. "Are you bloody mad?" he barked. "You told her?!"

James sat down. "No, she figured it out," he corrected him. "She's quite brilliant, actually. But she knows why, and she's surprisingly okay with it."

Remus didn't look up. "She may be scary, but she really is very nice," he added. "She accompanied me to the shack for my first year so I wouldn't be alone. She kept watch from the window. She was a cat, of course."

The boys sat there, almost shocked that stoic Professor McGonagall would do such a selfless thing for this young boy. But James remembered that McGonagall had said that she knew what it was like to care for someone. And they did care about each other, and they knew they would do whatever they had to in order to make sure their friend was safe.


	4. Patronus

Chapter Four

"Here's one thing I don't understand: What the _bloody hell_ is a patronus?"

Sirius was getting frustrated the more he tried to understand the subject. All these mentions of a patronus, but he wasn't getting much of an explanation.

James sat up with a burst of confidence. "My dad told me about this," he said in a very matter-of-fact manner. "It's an animal that corresponds with your spirit, your soul. It's a form of protection from dark magic and dark predators. It's produced through the patronus charm."

Peter leaned forward, looking interested. "What is the charm?" he asked.

James grinned. "_Expecto patronum,_" he informed him.

Sirius took out his wand and waved it. "Expecto patronum!" he chanted. A sputter, but nothing happened. And he frowned. "It's bullocks, it doesn't work."

James shook his head. "You can't just do it," he told him. "It's incredibly complex. You need the right wand movements, and you have to think of your happiest memory."

Remus folded his arms. "How are we supposed to know what our happiest memories are?" he inquired.

James shrugged. "Somehow, you just know."

He closed his eyes, and allowed his memories to flow.

"_James" his mother's voice came. "James, darling, it's time to wake up."_

_The 11 year-old opened his eyes and looked blearily at his mother in the doorway. He smiled lightly. "Morning, mum," he greeted in a groggy voice._

_She smiled back at him. "It's time for breakfast," she told him sweetly. "Come on downstairs."_

_James got himself up out of bed. He could smell the freshly-made pancakes and bacon prepared by his mother. It was a beautiful summer morning in early July. He could hear the sounds of birds singing and the leaves lightly rustling outside his window. He didn't bother changing out of his night clothes - he would do that later._

_He went to the kitchen, where his father was reading The Daily Prophet. Something on the front mentioned a Wizarding War and the rise of someone named "Tom Riddle" who was going by the dark and ominous alias, "Lord Voldemort." But he saw a picture of the legendary Albus Dumbledore nodding and waving - they must have interviewed him for this article. He grinned at the sight of this famous wizard - he always held him in high regard, as his father had had him as a professor back before he was even Headmaster at Hogwarts._

_But James was immediately distracted when his mother placed a plate of food in front of him. Three pancakes, a hearty helping of bacon, and two freshly cooked eggs. _

_James looked up to his mother, who planted a kiss on his forehead. "Thanks, Mum!" he beamed._

"_Of course, dear," she said, patting his head. "I'm going to go get the mail, I think I just heard it come through the slot earlier."_

_James began to eat his food as his mother walked out to the front corridor. Then he heard her squeal of delight, and she came scampering back into the room._

"_James!" she cried. "This letter is for you! Open it, open it quick!"_

_She handed her son the letter, addressed to him in neatly written print. The seal on the back was notable as being the one from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He opened it and it read:_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_James jumped for joy, running around the kitchen and hugging his parents. "Can we send the owl back today, Dad?" he pleaded. "Can we, can we please?"_

_Mr. Potter laughed, seeing his son's excitement. "Of course we can, my boy," he agreed, hugging his son tightly in return. "He should be waiting outside on the stoop, seeing as he just delivered this."_

_The owl was sent, and in the next couple months, James was on his way to Hogwarts, where his adventures began._

James opened his eyes, twirled his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!"

A white glow came from his wand. It wasn't fully corporeal, but there was some form to it - a light, luminescent glow taking a vague form of a stag, but quickly dissipating before his very eyes.

He gasped in disbelief. "Did you see that?" he whipped around to his friends. "I almost did it! It was there, I could see it!"

Peter cocked his head. "It looked like some sort of deer?" he suggested.

James seemed to puff his chest out. "That, Peter, was a stag," he informed him. He looked to his friends. "My patronus is a stag."

Peter jumped up. "I want to try next!" he exclaimed. "I want to know what my patronus is!"

James put a hand on his small friend's shoulder. "Now, you know that not everyone can do it, right?" he told him. "I just don't want you to be disappointed if you can't."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, but if you can do it, I'm sure I can too!" he said confidently.

He then shut his eyes and he looked through his memories.

He thought…

And he thought…

_And he thought…_

Peter opened his eyes again and sighed in frustration. "I can't do it," he grunted. "I can't think of my happiest memory."

Sirius stood up and tried to comfort his friend. "It's okay, Peter," he told him. "I didn't get it the first time either."

Peter shook his head. "Yeah, but that was before you knew how to do it," he moaned. "I just don't really have any happy memories. In fact, to tell you the truth, I'm pretty stupid."

Remus scoffed. "Now, Peter, don't say that!"

"No, it's true!" Peter continued. "I always got poor marks in Muggle school, and I don't get great marks here. I had no friends back home because I didn't know how to make them. I don't have many memories to go off. When I got my Hogwarts letter, it wasn't so much a happy time as it was a relief that I'd be going to a new place. Honestly, all my memories are not the best. Even though the memories I have with you are great, I can't see them as _happiest_. D'you know what I mean?"

James nodded and sat his friend down. "It's okay, Peter," he assured him. "You can keep trying. Maybe you'll never get it, who knows? But you are a wonderful friend, and that's all that matters. We're all going to become animagi together."

"But what if I can't even do that right?" Peter seemed downright worried about this.

But James wasn't. "I know you can."

Peter seemed to regain his spirits after that. "James, you are a wonderful friend," he said, almost in a worshipping-tone. "You two, Sirius. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Remus rolled his eyes, still meticulously studying the details of the animagus ability. "And I'm just the werewolf," he muttered.

James chuckled at Remus' comment. "Why don't you try again, Sirius?" he suggested. "Moony over there seems to be caught up in his reading - we'll let him go after."

Remus looked up from the book. "What'd you call me?"

"Moony," James repeated. "Because you know, werewolf. I came up with it. I think it fits, don't you think?"

Remus sighed. "Hilarious, James," he murmured.

Sirius stood up, paying a glance back at the other two, and delved deep into his memories.


	5. Sirius' Memory

Chapter Five

_As Sirius looked back into his memories, one in particular came up. It was only a few months ago, Halloween 1972, just a couple of weeks after they had discovered Remus' lyncanthropy. Sirius and Remus were sitting in the Gryffindor common room alone, as everyone else was still down at the feast. The latter of the two had left early, feeling uncomfortable about his surroundings._

"_It just feels like a reminder, you know?" Remus sighed. "The scary things, everything like that - they even had enchantments to make it sound like there were wolves howling around us. I've never liked Halloween because it just reminds me that I'm a freak."_

_Sirius folded his arms and scowled at his friend. "Remus Lupin, you are NOT a freak!" he stated sternly. "You can't help what happened to you. I can understand why you don't like Halloween. You have every right to feel uncomfortable about it. Your feelings are perfectly valid."_

"_Why did you come up with me?" Remus asked his friend. "You could have stayed at the feast. James, Peter, they're still down there."_

_Sirius unfolded his arms and smiled at him. "I didn't want you to be alone, you know?" he told him. "Everyone needs someone. And to be honest, James and Peter did want to come with me, but I told them that maybe just one of us should go. You know, don't want to overwhelm you or anything. I knew there was something wrong while James was stuffing his face and Peter kept blathering on about something."_

_Remus looked honestly touched by this. "You really are such a great friend, Sirius," he said with such sincerity. "You're always looking out for me."_

_Sirius shrugged. "I care about my friends," he stated. "There are always people to care about. It was especially hard since I really didn't have that growing up."_

_There was a bit of silence as the two stared at the fire. It flickered and licked the air delicately as light pops came from the burning ashes. Finally, Remus spoke again._

"_Do you think they'll ever find a cure?" he asked Sirius, still looking deeply at the fire._

_Sirius raised his eyebrows. "For being a werewolf?" he inquired. Remus nodded. Sirius shrugged again. "I don't know, maybe. If not a cure, maybe they'll at least come up with a way to manage it. I heard that they're trying to at least. I hope they do. For you."_

_Remus nodded. "Me too," he agreed. "It would be nice to at least feel human while I'm a wolf."_

_Sirius looked to his friend and reached into his pocket for a huge handful of chocolate he had snuck out of the Great Hall. "Here," he offered. "Eat this. You'll feel better."_

_Remus took it hesitantly. "Just like James did back a couple of weeks ago," he reminisced._

_Sirius nodded. "You seemed to love it," he remembered. "As soon as I saw you leave looking upset, I grabbed some. Anything to make you feel better. Or at least forget about your problems for a little bit."_

_Graciously, Remus ate the chocolate. Ever since they first encountered him in the Shack in his werewolf form, Sirius had been looking out for his friend. Secretly, he snuck a small piece of chocolate into Remus' hand while he slept so he'd have something nice to wake up to each morning._

_Soon after he finished, Remus yawned and stretched a bit. "Sirius, what was your childhood like?" he asked._

_Sirius scoffed. "You don't want to hear about that, it's pretty bad," he told his sleepy friend._

_Remus glanced at him. "Sirius, I was transformed into a werewolf as a kid," he reminded him. "Anything you tell me will sound like paradise compared to that."_

_Thinking about it for a moment, Sirius gave in. "Alright, hunker down, I'll tell you the fascinating story of my life as a Black._

"_So I grew up with my parents, Orion and Walburga, and my younger brother, Regulus. As you know, Regulus just started here at Hogwarts and he was sorted into Slytherin, which my parents were thrilled about. When I got sorted into Gryffindor, they sent me a letter telling me that they expected better of me. But that's neither here nor there. Back at home, I'm so much different than the rest of them - I have Gryffindor banners in my room, pictures of you, me, James, and Peter all around, muggle girls in bikinis, but that's just to annoy them because they're muggles. They hate muggles, half-bloods, squibs, you named it." _

_Sirius paused for a moment, but then continued. "My cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa had convinced me when I was little that I was a squib because I hadn't shown any magical properties yet. I believed them. I asked my mum what would happen if I was, and she told me, very blatantly, that I would not be a Black. She directed me to a burned off picture of my great-uncle, Marius Black, who was disowned for being a squib. I worried about my fate, I worried about being a disappointment to them. Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister, was always nicer to me. She told me that there was still time for me to show that I was magic. And luckily, she was right. Within a year, I started to show it. Bella and Narcy were upset about that. But even still, I felt like I couldn't do anything right. Regulus was definitely my parents' favorite. They didn't even keep it a secret. And with him being in Slytherin now, it only makes it more obvi-"_

_Sirius was interrupted by the sound of light snoring and a little thump on his shoulder. Remus had fallen asleep on him. Sirius smiled lightly at his friend sleeping so peacefully. It seemed like it was the calmest he had been in weeks. If anything, Sirius felt happy that he could help._

_As gently as he could, Sirius moved as stealthily as possible and lifted Remus up into his arms and started carrying him up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. The latter was notably light, considering his continued stress and transformations, even with the chocolate. Sirius was pretty strong compared to him, and carrying him was almost too easy. _

_He laid Remus in his bed delicately and placed his blankets over him. Then he reached into his pocket and left another small bit of chocolate in his sleeping friend's hand._

"_Good night, Remus."_

Twirling his wand ever so diligently, Sirius chanted, "Expecto patronum!"

The white light coming from his wand was slightly stronger than James', and it took a stronger form, of a large dog, before disappearing.

Sirius looked at his patronus in awe, before looking back at his friends, his eyes fixating strongly on Remus, who was also quite amazed.

On that note, Remus stood up as well.

"I guess I'm next."


	6. The Marauders

Chapter Six

Happy memories were unshockingly hard to come by when one lived most of their lives with a curse. Many of Remus' memories, in fact, were riddled with fear and anger. Fear out of his own affliction, from the transformations, and anger from the fact that he couldn't escape it. But the only memory of true happiness that Remus could really find was something we, dear readers, have already witnessed.

It was not the first time that James and Sirius invited him to be their friend. Remus was still afraid he might hurt them then. Remus had been afraid for about a year after that point.

No, it was the time that he realized that _they_ were not afraid. When they told him that they would be there for him and they would help him. It was James giving him that small piece of chocolate when he was so hungry after his night of shrieking in pain. It was Sirius cleaning his cut up and bloodied body.

It was them deciding that they would become animagi so he would never have to feel alone again.

Remus felt so warm and happy thinking about this, and with a twirl of his wand, he muttered, "Expecto Patronum."

A very clear, solid figure came out from the end of his wand, a figure that Remus dreaded to see. A white, translucent wolf walked out of the tip of his wand and stared him dead in the face. But it wasn't just a wolf that Remus saw - it was him. It was the very essence of his being, staring straight back into his soul. It was harrowing. What came from a happy memory now made him feel cold.

Remus dropped his wand as if it was on fire. "NO!" he yelped, not wanting to believe what he just saw.

Sirius leapt forward and picked up his friend's wand. "Remus, it's okay-"

Dropping to the floor, Remus took his head in his hands, "No, it's _not_!" he cried. "It's just further proof that I'm cursed!"

Sirius knelt with his trembling friend and held him close. "Remus, you have a good heart," he reminded him. "You are strong, and you are more than this curse!"

Remus was growing more and more upset. "How do I know that my patronus has always been that?" he moaned. "How do I know it wasn't a goat or something before I was bitten?"

"We don't know that!" Sirius agreed. "But you _are_ very much like a wolf - wolves are strong and silent. They know how to lead a pack but follow a course when need be. They are loyal and stay true. That's why you're a wolf. Not because of a bloody curse!"

Remus looked at his friend, his eyes glassy, as though he were about to start crying. "Sirius, why are you so good to me?" he asked him. He had always worried because of his affliction that people would end up leaving him. But Sirius was one of the people would refused.

Sirius took Remus' hand and helped him up. "Because I know how it feels to feel like an outsider," he reminded him. "Even within my own family, I was different. Also, I care about you, Remus. A lot. We all do."

James stepped forward and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "He's right, you know," he said. "And Sirius and I were talking the other night. We were thinking, we should make a name for ourselves."

Peter perked his head up. "A name?"

Sirius nodded. "Right," he responded. "Something that signifies our friendship, solidifies who we are."

Peter almost raised his hand in delight. "Like the Three Musketeers!" he exclaimed. "Only there's four of us!"

James scoffed. "Except we haven't got swords, we've got wands," he reminded him. "Sirius and I were thinking of The Marauders."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "The Marauders?" he repeated.

"That's right!" James affirmed. "And we'd all have codenames once we got our animagus forms! Remus, we've already got your name, Mooney! We'll figure out our other names further on down the line. What do you say?"

Peter almost jumped for joy. "I love it!" he squealed. "You come up with the best ideas! I really can't wait to see what I am!"

Remus shrugged. "I guess it works."

Sirius patted his buddy on the back. "Atta boy, Mooney!"

James raised his wand. "Here's to The Marauders!"

"HERE HERE!"

AN: I apologize for the shorter chapter. I was away for this weekend and I'm working on a paper for school these next couple of days. I'll do my best to get a chapter or two out though.


	7. Lily Evans

(AN: I don't typically do these, but I'll dedicate this chapter to my most dedicated reader here, Miss-Mist-Fire. Thanks for keeping me going!)

Chapter Seven

"Gentlemen, I have decided to woo the lovely Lily Evans!"

James gave a cocky smile to his friends, who all rolled their eyes at him. He was no stranger in attempts to win her over, but she wasn't having it. Not with them constantly picking on her best friend, Severus.

Sirius let out a laugh. "Are you serious, James?"

"No, that would be you," James joked.

The latter grunted. "Okay, enough jokes about my name," he retorted. "But this isn't a new decision, idiot. You've been doing this since first year. And it hasn't worked."

By this time, it was their third year. James had started wearing glasses, and was very convinced that he looked even better with them. Sirius had started spending holidays at the Potter's, both Christmas and most recently the summer, and had become like a second son to Mrs. Potter by this point. Remus started feeling less alone as the trio of boys were training to become animagus in secret. Peter...Peter was a rat.

Peter discovered his animagus by accident. He did it right once, and he was very shocked to see that he had transformed into a rat. At first, the others laughed. Peter, of course was upset. He thought he might be something cool like a dog or a wolf. He would have even prefered a cat. But he had to be a rat of all things.

"Think of it this way," James had told him. "Rats are highly underestimated. You'll be small enough to fit into the cracks that we can't go, sneak around and warn us of anyone who might be coming. And you can wander around after hours without getting caught! No one would bat an eye at a rat running around the corridors at night!"

This made Peter feel slightly better.

"James," Sirius continued. "How do you expect to win Lilly over this time? It's pretty obvious she doesn't like you. She likes that Snape guy."

James grinned his cocky grin. "Easy," he replied. "It's Valentine's Day. Girls eat that up!"

From across the table in the Great Hall, the boys observed Lily speaking with one of her friends. He wrote a note on a small paper airplane and with a wave of his wand, he sent it flying her way. It landed right before her. She opened it, looking rather curious and confused.

_Evans,_

_Meet me out on the Quidditch pitch in an hour_

_James_

Lilly looked over to James and rolled her eyes, but ultimately nodded. James considered this a victory in his book. The others were quite shocked.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Remus scoffed. "She usually rejects you outright. She actually agreed to meet?"

James grinned. "Maybe she's finally come around," he responded. Remus responded by rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

An hour later, James watched Lily approach him out on the Quidditch pitch, looking as radiant as ever. She wasn't smiling, and she had her arms folded across her chest.

"What is it this time, James?" she asked the boy.

James ruffled his hair. "I just wanted to talk to you," he assured her.

Lily puffed out her cheeks. "Alone on the Quidditch pitch, where you just so happen to play Quidditch all the time?" she ascertained. "Are you sure you aren't just trying to impress me again?"

James put his hands up. "I didn't bring my broom with me," he showed her. "But I wouldn't be lying if I said I wasn't still trying to impress you. I do like you, Lily Evans."

She rolled her eyes. A common occurrence for her around James. "In case you haven't noticed, James, I'm one of the only people at school who's unimpressed by your escapades," she said frankly. "You and your little gang of bullies. You always pick on innocent students, including Severus."

"Hey, you said innocent and then you said Severus, which is it?" he retorted in a witty manner, but she didn't find it funny. He rustled his hair again. "Won't you give me a chance?"

Lily dropped her arms. "Not today," she replied. Then she turned and walked away.

James sighed and chuckled. "I'm not gonna stop trying, Evans!" he called after her. "It'll happen even if I have to change everything about me!"

Lily turned around but continued to walk backwards. "Better get to work!"


	8. Ice Skating

Chapter Eight

A few days later, a snowstorm hit Hogwarts. As a treat, professors cancelled their classes so students could enjoy the beautiful snowfall. Sirius loved the snow, especially, and was eager to go out. Unfortunately, James had come down with a cold and Peter was too busy tending to him, so Sirius decided to seek out Remus. He found him, in all places, sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, drinking cocoa and reading by the fire.

"Remus!" Sirius greeted him. "Why aren't you outside enjoying the lovely weather?"

Remus grunted. "I don't exactly call this lovely," he replied. "I don't particularly enjoy winter or the snow."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Nonsense, Remus!" he answered. "This is the most beautiful weather. And you have the honor and the privilege of coming outside and enjoying it with me!"

Remus raised his eyes from his book, his lips pursed in a displeased manner. "Do I really?"

The former grinned widely and took Remus by the hand, chugging the last of his cocoa. "Indeed you do, because you're out of cocoa and what's the point of sitting inside if you don't have that?" And with that, Sirius dragged him up to the boys' dormitories so they could grab their coats, and he dragged a begrudging Remus outside.

The snow was still falling at a steady rate, but not enough to keep students from playing and frolicking around. Remus seemed to be the only one who didn't want to be outside. Sirius grabbed a huge lump of snow and chucked it at his friend, who only scowled back at him and tightened his scarf slightly more around his neck.

"Sirius, I hate this," Remus whined. "I want to go back inside."

Sirius groaned at his friend's incessantly complaining. "Remus, why in bloody hell do you hate the snow so much?" he questioned him. "They cancelled classes, for Merlin's sake!"

Remus sighed. "Because it's cold and frankly, I'd rather be inside by the fire," he told Sirius. "I much prefer to be warm."

The other folded his arms. "We can go back inside if you do one time with me," he negotiated.

Remus pursed his lips. "What?"

Sirius smiled widely. "They froze the Black Lake!" he beamed. "Ice skating! Flitwick is enchanting our shoes so they can be ice skates!"

Remus furrowed his brow. "I don't know how to ice skate," he frowned.

Sirius grabbed his friend by the arm and started dragging him down to the Black Lake. "I'll teach you!" he assured him. "You can just hold onto me!"

There were already quite a few students skating on the Black Lake, which looked more silver now with the thick layer of ice coating its surface. Lily Evans and Severus Snape were out there together, the latter more shaky than his friend, but doing his best to swallow his pride and not hold onto her. Sirius and Remus watched as he slipped and fell on his rear. Lily giggled as she went to help him up, but the two boys didn't hold back their snickering and teasing as they went down.

"Looks like he _fell_ for her!" Sirius jested, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"I agree, Sirius," he harmonized. "Head over heels."

Flitwick enchanted the boys' shoes and they made their way onto the ice. Sirius had a much easier time, having been skating previously with his brother Regulus before, who was already out with his friends on the ice. He gave him a little wave, and then turned back to his friend, who was inching his way, bit by bit, forward, trying not to fall like Severus did.

Sirius held his hand out and smiled gently at his friend, as if to tell him, "Trust me." And Remus did. Remus took Sirius' hand and then quickly took the other as he stumbled forward. Sirius had no problem skating backwards as he helped Remus slowly gain his footing on the ice, gliding with him comfortably.

Sirius' cousin Narcissa, now a seventh year, skated towards him with her boyfriend Lucius on her arm. "Oh Sirius, I didn't realize you had a boyfriend!" she sneered at him. "Won't your mother be so proud?"

Remus saw Sirius blush, but it could have just as easily been the cold, so he piped in. "We're just friends," he retorted. "I've never skated before. He's helping me."

Lucius smirked. "How...cute," he droned. "Careful, Sirius, people may get the wrong idea."

"Shut up, Lucius, I'm just helping him," Sirius grumbled.

Narcissa shook her head, mumbling something about a disappointment, and skated away with Lucius. Remus could see Sirius' frustrated look on his face, realizing that he would be made fun of even more at home.

"Sirius, I don't have to hold onto you if you don't want me to-"

"No, it's fine."

Sirius' response was sharp but firm. Remus could tell that Narcissa's comments hurt him, but he wasn't exactly sure why. But he didn't want to hurt Sirius's pride, so he threw down his hands almost roughly, throwing himself slightly off-balance. He stared Sirius directly in the eyes, letting him know that he meant business.

"I don't know why what Narcissa said hurt you, but I don't want you to be hurt," Remus stated in a very matter-of-fact tone. "You don't have to hold onto me."

Sirius scrunched his face up like he had a thousand thoughts going through his mind. "No, I want to hold onto you, I want to help you," he said in a strained voice. "I just hate that I'm being judged for it."

But Remus shook his head and moved forward, but immediately slipped and fell down on top of Sirius. The two sat there for a moment, Remus flustered at the fact that he just fell less than a second after he wanted to prove he could go without falling. Sirius was blushing again, because he was sure Narcissa was watching and laughing at him.

Finally, someone had to break the silence. "Um, Remus," Sirius said, clearing his throat. "It would seem that you are on top of me. Would you mind?"

Remus seemed to jump at this, getting up almost immediately and allowing Sirius to help him back over to the snow. They sat down on the snowbanks while Flitwick disenchanted their shoes. Sirius realized that Narcissa wasn't even watching at that point - she was paying attention to more important things.

He turned to Remus. "Okay, so here's the deal," he started. "We go back inside, we make some cocoa, and we never tell James or Peter this happened. Deal?"

Remus smirked. "Deal."


	9. Registry

(AN: Hello friends! Sorry for a shorter chapter! Finals are coming up and I've been SO busy. I'll have more time to write after May 1st)

Chapter Nine

"Mr. Potter, why are you wearing that outrageous hat?"

Professor McGonagall stopped James in the corridors when noticing he was wearing an absurdly large hat on top of his head, almost larger than his actual head.

James turned around and gave a sheepish smile. "Why, Professor, don't you know?" he responded. "It's...wear-an-outrageous hat to school day!"

McGonagall looked around at the relatively hatless students around her. "Oh, is it now?" she queried. "Would you like to come to my office for assistance for your...problem?"

James nodded quickly. "Yes'm."

He followed the stoic professor at her heels all the way into her office. She locked the door behind her and sat him down. "Alright, Potter, would you like to remove your hat?" she asked him.

James' face turned red. "Promise you won't laugh?" he posited.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Mr. Potter, I'm not one who is known too much for laughing, especially at students," she told him. "Now please, the hat."

James gulped as he removed his oversized hat. From underneath were a small pair of budding antlers. Though they weren't that big, they were still impressive.

"My goodness, Potter, how did this happen?" Professor McGonagall questioned, inspecting the antlers.

"I was practicing last night, and this happened!" he explained to her. "I can't seem to get rid of them! I don't know how!"

"And when were you planning on tell me about this?" she questioned further. "Were you just planning on going around with antlers sticking out of your head?"

James shook his head. "I was going to come to you at some point, I just didn't know how to do it."

McGonagall looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "You come to me and say, 'Professor, I have a pair of antlers sticking out of my head, I would like help to remove them.'" She then waved her wand and chanted: _Reducio._ The antlers shrunk and disappeared from sight.

James touched the top of his head. "Thanks," he said. "I'll remember that one."

He stood up to leave, but McGonagall stopped him. "Not so fast, Mr. Potter," she said. "Have a seat, I would like to talk."

James sat down at the chair in front her desk. Surprisingly, McGonagall looked less angry or disappointed than he expected. She just looked like she genuinely wanted to talk.

The professor folded her hands. "How is your practice going other than this mishap?" she asked him. "And the other two? Are they proficient in the skill yet?"

James grinned in an embarrassed manner. "Peter's the only one who's been able to transform so far," he told her. "He's a rat. Not exactly too happy about that, but he's warming up to it. I think he wanted to be something...cooler. I think he's got permanent buck teeth now though. He still has trouble transforming at will, but he's done it first. Sirius has some thick, black fur on his arms that he can't exactly get off. I'll remember that spell you did to help."

McGonagall leaned forward. "You do know that you'll be an animagus illegally, Mr. Potter," she informed him. "Most students undergo their training at the age of sixteen and seventeen, and not usually on their own. And they're required to register with the Ministry. You, my boy, are just on the cusp of fourteen, are you not?"

James nodded, "I am, ma'am," he confirmed. "But may I ask, why are animagi required to register with the Ministry?"

Professor McGonagall leaned back and adjusted her spectacles. "Every animagus has a particular marking that corresponds with a particular feature the person has," she began. "My animagus, of course, is a tabby cat, and there are markings around the eyes where my spectacles would typically be. The Ministry takes these things into account, because there are people who only want to become animagi so they can get away with very bad things. They can spy on people, commit horrible crimes and get away with it, and so forth."

James nodded, starting to understand. "And what if a person doesn't register with the Ministry?" he further asked.

McGonagall furrowed her brow. "Well, the person would be sent to Azkaban," she said sharply. "They are breaking the law after all." But then she leaned forward again. "But some people, of course, do very well to not get caught. It's all a matter of how."

The young boy smiled and nodded. "Of course, of course," he agreed, as he stood up to leave. "Thank you once again, Professor. I have to go get the hair off of Sirius."

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall called after him. James turned back towards her and she lowered her spectacles to the near-tip of her nose. "Remember I said I'd keep this our secret. I never said that I can protect you if you get caught. I just hope that you don't plan on doing anything too mischievous with this ability."

James turned back and gave a light grin. "Professor, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."


	10. The Plan

Chapter Ten

It was summer now. It was between the boys' third and fourth year, and Sirius was staying at James' house regularly during holidays. What was once the "guest room" had just become "Sirius' room." Mrs. Potter had a place setting for him, a toothbrush in the bathroom, and she even got him a brand new wardrobe rather than the clothes that he was starting to outgrow and rip.

Within the first week back from school, Sirius had caught a nasty stomach bug and was sick in bed for a few days. Mrs. Potter had been catering to him to make sure he felt comfortable and well again in due time. She brought him extra blankets, fluffed up his pillows, and made him lemon and ginger tea, and chicken soup. At one point, she was bringing him a bowl for lunch and was placing it down on the nightstand when Sirius chuckled.

"You're pampering, ma'am," he joked. "James is lucky to have you."

Mrs. Potter looked shocked. "It's just chicken soup, Sirius," she said, practically blushing. "Didn't your mum ever do this for you?"

Sirius shook his head. "My mum never really did much for me," he confessed. "Regulus is her favorite, because he was a _real_ Black. If I'm going to be different, I'll be treated different."

This made Mrs. Potter incredibly heartbroken. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Sirius' warm forehead. "Well, you won't be treated any differently than my own son here, my boy," she told him. "Now eat up, and call me if you need anything."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Mum," he replied. This made Mrs. Potter smile very warmly as she exited the room. He took the bowl of soup and began to eat a bit of it. Then, he heard a bit of tapping on the window. He turned his head and saw James sitting on the ledge. Sirius rolled his eyes, placed the bowl of soup down, and opened the window.

"You realize you could just use the door?" Sirius reminded him.  
"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be as fun to bring you your surprise," James said, climbing in.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?" he repeated.

"SURPRISE!" shouted a familiar voice, poking his head through the window. It wasn't Remus or Peter, but his brother Regulus.

Sirius practically jumped in shock. "Regulus, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed, helping him in through the window.

Regulus hoisted himself in and sat himself at the edge of the bed. "James here sent me an owl and told me that you were sick," he explained. "So, I told Mum and Dad that I was off to see you and here I am."

Sirius folded his arms. "How did you get here?"

Regulus shrugged. "Details are not important."

"Reggie…"

Regulus sighed. "Floo Network," he finally conceded. "There's a let-off nearby. They let me go."

Sirius shook his head. "You really need to sort out your priorities, man," he responded, getting back into bed. "You don't want to get sick too."

His brother turned around to face him. "I'm sick of being home," he confessed. "Dad's driving me mad. He's on me about being the perfect Slytherin, and studying the Dark Arts. There's this guy who's reeking havoc in the Wizarding World, someone who was once called Tom Riddle, and they want me to go work for him one day."

James sat next to Regulus on the bed. "What does he do?" he asked.

Regulus furrowed his brow. "Nothing good," he answered. "He calls himself Lord Voldemort. Wants to take over the wizarding world. Believes that muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards are scum of the Earth, and calls them 'mudbloods.' I want nothing to do with that."

Sirius sighed and ate more soup. "Neither do I," he said in between spoonfuls. "Not that Mum and Dad would expect me to. They call me a muggle-lover."

James grinned as if he had a bright idea, which he always seemed to have. "Reg, I think you should," he told him.

Regulus squinted his eyes. "Excuse you?" he queried. "You want me to WORK for this evil dude?"

James laughed lightly. "No, hear me out," he started. "What I mean is, go under cover. Become one of his men. Learn what he does. Shadow him."

Regulus seemed appalled at this. "You want me to become a Death Eater?" he spat out. "Are you mad?"

Sirius sat forward. "He's got a point," he added. "Mum and Dad would never believe if I wanted to do it. None of us, really. Not even someone like Remus or Peter. But you, the pride and joy of the family, a pure-blood member of the Black family, you'd be perfect. You'd have to put up a really good act though. You'd have to pretend to hate muggles and muggle-borns. You have to go into the Dark Arts, do whatever it takes."

Regulus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I...I don't know," he responded. "I would also have to act like I don't like you."

Sirius scoffed. "That shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

James placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Just tell your parents that during this visit, you had a fight with Sirius, and you don't want to talk to him ever again," he told him. "So that way, it doesn't seem weird."

Regulus looked at James blankly. "You don't know my parents," he stated. "Trust me, people not talking to him wouldn't be weird. At home, I don't talk to him in front of the family so I don't fall out of favor with my parents."

Sirius gave him a thumbs up. "Good choice," he nodded. "I'm rubbish, you're the champ." He had another spoonful of soup. "No, but seriously, I don't blame you. I don't want you to deal with what I have to."

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Potter opened up the door. She cocked her head when she saw Regulus. "I thought I heard more than a couple voices up here," she said. "Who's this?"

James grinned. "Mum, this is Regulus, Sirius' brother," he introduced.

Regulus nodded. "Nice to meet you, ma'am," he greeted.

Mrs. Potter smiled. "And you as well," she smiled. "Would you two like to come down for lunch? We can give Sirius some rest."

James and Regulus both nodded at Mrs. Potter and got up off the bed to follow her downstairs. Regulus looked back at his brother, looking slightly worried. But he sighed.

"I'll do it."


	11. The Great Hall

_(AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not writing for a while! This has been a very very stressful month! I will try to write more, but it might be difficult. I'm still here though!)_

Chapter Eleven

"Regulus is a little too good at acting."

Sirius was in a bit of a huff sitting down at the usual spot in the Great Hall. It was finally the beginning of their fourth year, and the boys were glad to be back at school, where they could continue their animagus training. James looked up at him, his mouth full of food. He gestured to him, as if to ask him what he meant.

Sirius started shoveling food on his plate. "Remus and Peter aren't here yet?" James shook his head, still chewing. "Ah. Well, anyway, I said hello to Regulus in passing and he completely ignored me."

James finally swallowed his food. "Was he with other people?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Snape of all people."

The other scoffed. "Not the pick of the litter, I'd say," he responded. "But he's keeping up the act. If he's gotta play the part, he's gotta act like he hates you."

Sirius pouted. "Not even a hello?"

"We went over this. Not even a hello."

"What's Sirius moping about now?"

Remus was now sitting down at the table next to Sirius, and Peter joining next to James. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the scrawny boy, feeling only minorly insulted at being considered "mopey."

James rolled eyes. "The whole Regulus thing again."

Remus nodded. "Ah, that," he said.

"I would just like to be able to say hello to my brother!" Sirius complained in a half-whining tone.

Peter cut in. "Sorry, can you just explain the Regulus thing to me again?" he asked.

"Basically, Regulus is a double-agent," he started. "Going to become a Death Eater, work for this Lord Voldemort guy, learn all his secrets. He's supposed to be really powerful, more powerful than you can imagine."

Peter seemed captivated by the sound of this. "Powerful, you say?" he queried.

Sirius nodded. "I heard Professor Dumbledore found him in an orphanage to bring him to Hogwarts," he gossiped. "His name is Tom Riddle. I heard he used to torture the other kids...the muggle kids…" Sirius shuddered at the thought. "It's downright sickening."

Remus piped in. "I heard he was born of a love potion, so he can't love anyone himself," he added. "His mum slipped Tom Riddle Sr. the love potion and one thing led to another. But he refused to be with her because he didn't really love her. Tom went and killed his dad and the whole Riddle family himself when he was sixteen."

What the boys didn't realize was that Peter's mind worked in a very particular way - Peter was a hero-worshipper, as they had probably noticed with Sirius and James, but at this moment, in hearing about Tom Riddle, he was not horrified, but rather, inspired. He latched onto those he saw more powerful than him, not so he could use them, but rather because he was such a dependent person and lived to serve others. So while he would not admit it to his friends, he was secretly admiring the work of Tom Riddle, someone he could recognize as ultimately more powerful as either James or Sirius, the two people whom he saw as his heroes and best friends.

But of course, they couldn't know this. "That's all so...terrible," the ratty-looking boy squeaked out. "I can't imagine ever killing anyone ever! That's too horrible to even think about!"

Sirius sighed. "Well, that's what Regulus has gotten into," he told him.

James smirked. "And it was my idea," he boasted.

"I swear, Potter, if my brother gets killed because of you, you're gonna have antlers coming out your arse." Sirius did not sound like he was joking.

James chuckled. "He'll be fine-"

"James." The tone immediately darkened as Sirius' eyes fixated dead onto James. "Regulus is the only family member I truly love and care about in this world. He is the only one I have. If I lost him, I do not know what I'd do. If your idea ends up getting him killed by the Dark Lord, I swear on my grave that not only will I have my revenge, but you will have to answer to my entire family why he is dead. The _entire family._"

Remus took his cue and took Sirius by the shoulders. "Perhaps we should get some fresh air?" he suggested, getting the stiff, stern-looking 14 year-old from his seat, and leading him out into the corridor. Once they were outside the Great Hall, Remus looked at him dumbfounded. "What was that?"

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry, I guess I'm still not used to my brother ignoring me," he mumbled.

"So you threaten your friends, Sirius?" the other teenager snapped. "Snape, it's one thing, but James? He's a bit of an oaf sometimes, but he knows what he's doing! He is a brilliant wizard, do you not remember?"

Sirius grunted and looked to the floor. "I remember," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"I remember."

"One more time."

"_I remember._"

Remus folded his arms. "Good," he responded. "I swear, sometimes you're more difficult than...well, being a werewolf, for one. And that's really saying something, Sirius. I want you to apologize for threatening James."

Sirius nodded, and the two headed back the table, where both James and Peter sat silently. Neither had really said a word since the other two had left. James seemed to be in a bit of a shock from the intensity of Sirius' words. Peter was in too awkward of a position to even say anything - he was just too frightened.

"James?" Sirius started. "I'm sorry. I've just been really frustrated. I know there's no excuse for threatening you like that. I'm sorry if I made you feel unsafe or...anything of the sort. It wasn't my intention. Can you forgive me?"

James looked up at him from across the table and grinned. "Did Remus right that one out for you?" he joked.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Are we okay?"

James nodded. "We're okay."


End file.
